herosongfandomcom-20200214-history
A Guy Like You
"A Guy Like You" is a song sung by Hugo, Victor and Laverne featured in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Lyrics Film Version= Hugo: Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her heart is also alight And I know the guy she just might be burning for A guy like you She's never known, kid A guy like you A girl does not Meet every day You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two...? Victor and Laverne: ...Like you? All Three: No way! Hugo: Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From every boring Point of view You're a surprise From every angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you Victor: A guy like you Gets extra credit Because it's true You've got a certain Something more Hugo: You're aces, kid Laverne: You see that face You don't forget it Victor and Laverne: Want something new? Hugo: That's you All Three: For sure! Laverne: We all have gaped At some Adonis Victor: But then we crave a meal More nourishing To chew Hugo: And since you're shaped Like a croissant is All Three: No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! Laverne: Call me a hopeless romatic But Quasi, I feel it Victor: She wants you so, any moment She'll walk through that door All Three: For Hugo: A guy so swell Victor and Laverne: A guy like you Hugo: With all you bring her Victor and Laverne: I tell you Quasi Hugo: A fool could tell Victor and Laverne: There never was Hugo: '''It's why she fell '''Victor and Laverne: Another, was he? Hugo: '''For you-know-who '''Victor and Laverne: From king to serf To the bourgeoisie Hugo: You ring the bell Victor and Laverne: We notice every string there All Three: You're the bell ringer! When she wants ooh-la-la Then she wants you-la-la She will discover, guy You're one heck of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? Hugo: You got a lot Victor: The rest have not Hugo: So she's gotta love A guy like... All three: ...you! |-|Musical Lyrics= ANTOINE: Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her heart is also a light And I know the guy she just might Be burning for A guy like you She's never known, boy A guy like you Has charms a girl has rarely shown You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two? GARGOYLES: Like you? Mais non! ANTOINE: Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From every boring point of view You're a surprise From every angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you CHARLES: A guy like you Gets extra credit For having, so to speak His own unique allure LONI: You see that face You don't forget it GARGOYLES: Want something new? ANTOINE: That's you GARGOYLES: Bien sur! LONI: We all have gaped At some Adonis CHARLES: But then we crave a meal More nourishing to chew ANTOINE: And since you've shaped Like a croissant is GARGOYLES: No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! LONI: Sometimes the truth can be cruel, Cheri, But let's face it CHARLES: There's no dispute about who is the cutest of us GARGOYLES: Thus… This mademoiselle QUASIMODO: My dear Miss E. GARGOYLES: What joy you bring her QUASIMODO: So sweet and shy like GARGOYLES: A fool could tell QUASIMODO: I'm sure that she GARGOYLES: It's why she fell QUASIMODO: Would like what I like GARGOYLES: For you-know-who QUASIMODO: And Mon Ami, GARGOYLES: You ring the bell QUASIMODO: I am a guy like you know who GARGOYLES: You're the bell ringer! When she wants oo-la-la Then she wants you la-la She will discover why You're one prince of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? QUASIMODO: I’ve got a lot The rest have not So she's gotta love A guy like me! Videos Official The Hunchback of Notre Dame - A Guy Like You The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST - 08 - A Guy Like You Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Theatrical Songs